


After Vegas: The Real Lydia Bennet

by ConfidenceCharm



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceCharm/pseuds/ConfidenceCharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie goes back and watches all of Lydia's videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Vegas: The Real Lydia Bennet

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I DO NOT BLAME LIZZIE FOR LYDIA'S TRIP TO VEGAS. I think both sisters were partly at fault for the Christmas argument, as I call it. I just think that Lizzie would be blaming herself a lot while watching these videos, but if you take issue with any of this, please feel free to say so.

Lizzie stared helplessly at the string of videos her baby sister had uploaded throughout January. She didn't want to watch them. She didn't want to see her sister be teased and tricked and tormented by... him. It was all her fault. She'd brought George Wickham into their lives. She's believed his lies and his pouts about Darcy ruining his meaningless little life. She'd actually believed him. Would it have been any different if Charlotte had been there? What if she'd had Charlotte there with her, would she have been so lonely as to chase after Abs McDouchebag?

No, she couldn't run off what ifs. Jane had told her she wasn't doing Lydia any good doing that. But Jane had told her to watch the videos, and she would do exactly that. Lizzie took a deep breath and clicked play on "Vegas, Bitches!".

Who was that girl on the screen? That cheerful, abbreviating, lively... energetic... girl? That was her baby sister. Her baby sister who had been locked in her room for days. She wouldn't come out. Oh God, Lizzie had blamed Lydia for the website. It had just been so much easier for Lizzie to believe that Lydia had consented to such a website rather than Lydia being manipulated by someone Lizzie had actually called "an excellent judge of character" and a "good guy". Oh dear lord, those words felt disgusting on her mouth. She'd rather take watching her old videos with Dickham than watching her sister slowly lose herself.

"Without Lame-o Lizzie watching my videos, I am free to do whatever the hell I want!"

Lizzie froze. Even Lydia was telling her not to watch.

"Lizzie, if you are watching these, this is your last warning to stop. You're not gonna like what you're gonna see."

Lizzie almost listened to this revenge-intoxicated version of her sister. Heck, she wanted to. She didn't want to watch these videos, but not out of spite. She couldn't watch the videos she made with George. But she had to. If Jane could do it, so could she.

The video ended, and "Midnight" came on auto play. Oh God, this one was longer. she could only pray that George would not appear on this one. She wasn't ready to see him within two feet of her baby sister, even on a video.

Lydia was still talking about how much she didn't want to be what Lizzie had hinted at her to be. Oh God, Lydia never talked about anything this much unless it had really hurt her. She had really hurt Lydia. Maybe if Lizzie had just given her some clothes or some perfume instead of that damn book she would never have gone to Vegas. What if-- no, Lizzie. No what ifs. She had to focus and listen to her sister, for once in her life.

"I have a video blog, duh! ...No, it's way better than hers!"

No. Nononono. Who's the idiot that compared Lydia to her? That would not help the situation. No. Oh God, what was the point of blaming some random guy who did not know what had gone on before Lydia packed her bags and bolted out of the house at New Year's? Lizzie had no-one to blame but--

"Lizzie?"

Lizzie jumped and turned around. It was her dad.

"Lizzie, what's that?"

Lizzie's face burned and she stared at the ground. She hadn't told her father about Lydia's videos, she didn't feel it was her place. Was that a Darc...? Never mind.

"Lizzie, how many of those have you watched, my dear?"

Lizzie swallowed. "Just the one."

"It's for the best, my girl. They don't get much better."

Lizzie looked up, confused, but her father only nodded at her. "Jane showed me."

Tears welled up in Lizzie's eyes. "Dad, is it my fault? Did I... I brought him into... Lydia went to Vegas because of..."

Her father wrapped her arms around her and stroked her hair. "Lizzie, no one is to blame but... him. It's alright, dear, everything's going to be alright."

Lizzie sobbed into her father's shoulder. They sat in silence for several long minutes.

"Would you like to smash some more of that hideous china?"

Lizzie sniffed and nodded. Her father cracked a smile.

"Finish your video and meet me in the kitchen."

Lizzie looked up. "You're okay with me watching...?"

Her father sighed. "No, I'm not. But Lydia deserves to be listened to."

Lizzie stared at the ground again as her dad silently left, the stairs creaking as he went downstairs. She looked up at her laptop screen, wiping away tears, and pressed play again. Lydia's face sprung to life again as she spoke to one of her (presumably) new friends, grinned and gushed about finding a "make-out buddy".

"I wonder what my sister would think of me NOW! She'd probably drop dead of embarrassment!"

She loves you, Lydia. Don't ever deny that she loves you, she never wanted you to change. She was never embarrassed by you. Never you.

And then she saw the smile. The glance, and then the smile. It crept over her face. Lizzie had never been so scared of anything in her life. She knew then that Lydia had laid eyes on George Wickham.

"What better place to be irresponsible and thoughtless than Vegas?"

Lydia turned the camera off after smiling that terrifying smile again. Lizzie buried her face in her hands and wept. She sobbed and screamed into her hands. She slammed her laptop shut and threw the mouse against the wall, tears streaming down her face. She breathed in, breathed out, stood up, wiped her tears and went downstairs to find some smash-able china with her dad, acknowledging that she may have to use the touch pad for a little while after that tantrum.

*TO BE CONTINUED*


End file.
